


Actually, I've Always Wanted to Direct

by Geonn



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Lingerie, Multi, Post-Canon, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: Daphne has a penchant for creating a mise en scène, and tonight she has two very willing actors to bring her vision to life.





	Actually, I've Always Wanted to Direct

The lights were low, but perfectly placed to capture the action. Two lamps on either side of the bed and the ambient glow from the hallway coming in through the open door. The sheets had to be changed to something more romantic: she went with black silk because of the way it popped against the red pillowcases and the blanket, which was folded down in a tacit invitation. Daphne examined the scene and retreated to her shadow-cloaked side of the room, settling in the armchair. She draped one leg over the other and pressed her perfectly-postured spine into the plush cushion. She watched the doorway with a small smile on her face, waiting, letting the moment drag on a moment longer than necessary. She could almost feel the frustration from the women waiting for her to give the word so she let them wait. Then, pushing her hair up off her forehead, she lifted her chin and said one word loudly enough to be heard in the hallway.

“Action.”

Lou came in first. Elegant as always, she wasn’t wearing her pearl nightgown, she was draped in the satin of it. The robe was untied and it had fallen to expose one shoulder as she swept into the room and moved directly to the bed. It would have looked ridiculous without the smirk on Lou’s face, the arch of her eyebrow as she danced across the floor, an expression which revealed she was playing a part and knew just how silly it might look. She sat down and swung her feet up, scooted back against the headboard, and spread her arms out to rest them across the pillows. The robe hung from her arms like wings. Lou kept her legs together, knees bent and toes pointed, like a damsel in a Gothic movie.

Daphne pursed her lips in approval. She brought one hand up to her chin, forefinger extended to brush across her mouth. And if Lou was a damsel, then...

Enter Dracula. Debbie stepped into the doorway and stopped. Her hair was loose and wild. No satin for her, nothing draped or sweeping about her outfit. Black slacks, black shirt, both fashionable but not flashy about it. Her shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a black bra underneath, and her skin looked remarkably pale in contrast. She looked like she was made of shadows, the only light coming from her face, from the curve of her upper chest, the flat of her stomach. She rested a hand on the doorframe and let her eyes linger on the woman waiting for her in bed. Then she lifted her head slightly, looked at the woman watching them from the darkness, and her lips curled up a little in a smile.

Daphne smiled back. All the nerves she’d had earlier when Lou suggested this were gone now, replaced only by anticipation of what was unfolding in front of her. Debbie had invited most of the group over for dinner, which of course turned into drinks. The late night became even later as her fellow guests filed out one by one, back to their own lives. Daphne was always the last to leave, always the most reluctant to end these hangouts. But tonight, Debbie had leaned over to whisper something to Lou, who smiled and watched Daphne as she listened whatever plan was being detailed to her.

“I suppose I should go...”

“Don’t be so hasty.” Lou had leaned forward to refill Daphne’s glass. “Debbie has a suggestion...”

Lou explained it. Debbie, the mastermind, settled against the corner of the couch to observe Daphne’s reaction. Daphne felt herself blushing but struggled to keep her expression neutral. Her eyes, wide and unblinking, flipped between Debbie to Lou and back again. She maintained her composure, shoulders square and spine straight, even though her hands were curled into fists in her lap.

“Well,” she said when Lou finished, surprised at how steady her voice sounded. “I wouldn’t want to just watch.”

Debbie had leaned forward, elbow on knee, chin on fist, and smiled like a cat. “We’re open to suggestions.”

And now Debbie entered the bedroom, shedding the blouse and letting it fall behind her as she approached the bed. She was barefoot so her steps were silent. Lou watched her with narrowed eyes, her lips parted, toes slightly curled. Daphne pressed her lips together and breathed in slowly. The two women in front of her were clearly familiar with one another, but it was a familiarity that bred comfort instead of boredom. Lou knew exactly what Debbie planned to do, and she couldn’t wait. Debbie, on the other hand, knew what pleasures awaited her and wanted to make the moment last as long as humanly possible.

Daphne kept her knees together, but she untied her borrowed robe and pulled the halves aside, exposing her bare legs. Underneath the robe she wore a black lace bra and matching panties. When Lou had delivered the robe Daphne was now wearing, she’d seen the underwear. She raised an eyebrow and asked, “You just happened to be wearing this...?” 

Daphne had batted her eyelashes and coyly lifted her shoulder. “You never know where the night may take you.” She had blown Lou a kiss and shut the door so they could all finish getting ready.

Now, Daphne cleared her throat quietly. Debbie and Lou both looked at her. Lou smiled to see the robe was open, and Debbie took a moment to fully appreciate the sight.

“Get on the bed, Debbie.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Debbie murmured, complying without delay.

“Straddle Lou. Your back to me.”

Debbie did as she was told and looked over her shoulder. “You sure about this position? You can’t see any of the fun stuff.”

Daphne raised an eyebrow. 

“All right,” Debbie said, and faced forward again.

Once she was focused on Lou, Daphne moved her hands from the arms of the chair to her knees. She kept the heels of both hands lifted so that only her fingertips were touching the skin. She dragged them up and let her legs fall away from each other, moving to the inside of her thighs. 

“Lou, take off Debbie’s bra.”

“Mm, gladly.” 

One hand came up and stroked Debbie’s spine, moving up and down before finally settling on the clasp. Her fingers made short work of it, and Debbie shrugged out of the underwear. Daphne parted her lips and wet them, her lipstick still bright red and shining (due to a very recent reapplication while she was getting undressed). Daphne loved a woman’s bare back. The muscles, the sharp lines, the way the skin moved with the motion of Debbie’s arms.

“How does she look?” Daphne asked.

“Magnificent.” Lou brought her hands around to Debbie’s chest. She sat up and looked at Daphne from around Debbie’s arm. “What shall I do now, madame director?”

“Kiss them,” Daphne said. “Kiss Debbie’s breasts.”

Lou smiled and wet her lips before moving her head out of sight again. Debbie leaned back and her hair tumbled off her shoulder, sweeping across her back. Daphne closed her eyes and listened to the sounds coming from the bed: Lou kissed, moaned, and Debbie quietly said the word ‘yes.’ Daphne was almost in a trance when she said, “Put your hands in her hair...” When she looked she saw that Lou had reached up and grabbed a handful of Debbie’s hair but, due to the imprecision of Daphne’s command, Debbie had also taken Lou’s hair in both her hands. She approved of the mistake and moved her right hand higher, leaving the left to stroke her thigh.

“Kiss Debbie’s neck, Lou.” Daphne kept her eyes open, though it was difficult as she watched Lou comply. She loved having her neck kissed, touched, licked, and it seemed Debbie did as well. She was squirming, rolling her hips forward as Lou’s tongue made a figure eight just above her shoulder. Debbie shivered and Daphne pressed two fingers against the lace crotch of her underwear. She hissed through her teeth and forced her eyes open wider, breathing heavily.

“Debbie... take off Lou’s clothes.”

“All of them?” Debbie said.

“Everything,” Daphne said.

Lou fell back and Debbie made short work of her orders. She tugged the nightgown up. Lou had slipped her arms out of the robe and lifted them so the satin could be pulled over her head. Debbie smoothed down the wild flyaways of Lou’s hair and then bowed to kiss her. Daphne opened her mouth to protest this ad-lib, but then bit her bottom lip as she decided to allow the improvisation. She rolled her middle finger in a wide oval against her labia and began moving her hips in a slow rhythm.

“Lou...” They kept kissing, their hands roaming. “Lou...”

A grunt and then, “Yes, Daphne...”

“Take off the rest of Debbie’s clothes.”

Lou took Debbie by the hips and lifted her, dropping her to one side. She got up on her knees, her long thin body completely and finally exposed to Daphne’s eager gaze : the full breasts, the swell of her hips, the slightly darker than expected bush of blonde hair on her mound. Daphne tore her attention away to look at Debbie, who had lifted both arms over her head so that her bare breasts were on full display. The nipples were hard and wet from Lou’s tongue. Debbie looked over and saw Daphne staring at her. She held eye contact as she lifted her hips to let Lou drag down her pants. Lou tossed them, her breasts swaying with the motion, and then she settled between Debbie’s legs.

Lou turned to Daphne. “Now what?”

Daphne said, “What do you want to do?”

Lou looked at Debbie and smiled wickedly. “I want to eat her pussy.”

“Then fucking do it,” Daphne snapped.

“Thank you, madame director.”

Lou lowered her head and Debbie propped herself up on her elbows, legs spread and knees bent. Daphne was pressing three fingers against her sex, the lace twisted out of the way so she could slip her middle finger inside herself. Debbie rolled her head back - “Ung, fuck, God” - and Daphne took a long breath before letting it out slowly. Lou began to moan quietly, just loud enough for Daphne to hear her, but soon the sound was drowned out by Debbie’s moans. 

“Put your hands on the back of her head,” Daphne said, proud of herself for making a full sentence. Debbie did as she was told and lifted her hips, pressing herself against Lou’s tongue, whimpering with a vulnerability Daphne hadn’t known she was capable of. Her thighs trembled and closed around Lou, who didn’t seem to notice or care as she continued her assault. She cupped Debbie’s ass with one hand, her other moving up higher to tease one breast.

“Nipples,” Daphne murmured, then louder, “Nipples, p-pinch her nipples...”

Debbie hissed as Lou’s fingers twisted, and she said, “Harder...”

“Harder,” Daphne echoed, and Debbie cried out. Daphne had never seen her so out of control, and the sight made her gasp, made her push a second finger inside. She abandoned her thigh - she was well past teasing now, and grabbed her own breast to mimic what Lou was doing. She leaned forward and watched as Lou sat up, her tongue in the corner of her mouth, and stretched her long, lithe body over Debbie’s trembling form. Debbie sat up and Lou found her mouth and they kissed.

Daphne opened her mouth and flicked her tongue at the air, whimper-moaning, moving against her hand, eager to taste what Debbie was tasting. Lou repositioned herself, slinging one leg over Debbie’s hip and settling on her thigh, closing her legs tight around it to hold Debbie captive as she began thrusting. Daphne was hypnotized by the movement of her hips, the fluid roll of her back, the arch of her spine as she bent down to kiss Debbie again.

Daphne, remembering the game, said, “F-fuck her, fuck her, Lou... just like that...”

“Maybe the director needs a closer look,” Debbie said.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Lou moaned. She turned her head and locked eyes with Daphne. “Oh my. The poor thing is positively trembling for it. Come over here, beautiful.”

Daphne was on her feet before the invitation was fully spoken, crossing to the bed and dropping her robe as she went. She dropped to her knees next to the bed, her right hand still between her legs. Debbie and Lou both reached for her: Debbie to grab a handful of thick dark hair and pull her down for a kiss, Lou to slip a hand into the lace of Daphne’s bra.

“Ung,” Lou grunted, squeezing as she moved her hips again. “I have been wanting to get my hands on these tits from the moment I saw them.”

“You should have asked,” Debbie said, breaking the kiss. “I would have let you play with her.”

“Oh, fuck,” Daphne moaned.

“Get up on the bed,” Lou said.

“I thought I was the director,” Daphne pouted.

Debbie said, “We’re moving on. Get that ass of yours up here.”

Daphne only hesitated long enough to get her panties off before she complied. She straddled Debbie’s head, digging her knees into the mattress as she leaned forward and kissed Lou. She was biting Lou’s bottom lip when Debbie’s tongue dragged slowly across her sensitive labia, and their kiss muffled her low and plaintive moan. 

“Let me taste your fingers,” Lou said in that fucking low and fucking husky and fucking accent, and Daphne can only obey. She presses her fingers against Lou’s mouth and watches as they disappear. Her skin is swept by both Debbie and Lou, like twin metronomes, and Lou is still fucking herself on Debbie’s thigh, and Debbie is still moving beneath them like an earthquake personified and then Lou touches Daphne’s clit and that’s all she fucking needed.

“Come for me,” Daphne cried out. She reached down and found Debbie’s hand, shoving it at Lou’s crotch. “Make her come, make her come for us, baby,” and then a growled, “come on...”

Lou moaned, but the sound was covered by Daphne’s orgasm. She fell to the side and put a protective hand over her pussy, curling on the mattress in the tangled sheets she had so artfully arranged earlier. Her breathing was almost under control when Lou slumped over and landed beside her. Daphne blew the hair out of her face so she could meet Lou’s gaze, smiling like a drunk in the middle of a bender. Her whole body was twitching. Lou chuckled and reached out, twisted some of Daphne’s hair around wet fingers, and made a small noise of appreciation.

Daphne looked down at Debbie, who was still lying on her back across the foot of the bed. She had her hands folded on her stomach and was staring at the ceiling. Daphne picked up her foot and pressed it against Debbie’s cheek, and Debbie turned her head to kiss the toes.

“Get up here.”

“You’re not my director anymore.”

Daphne pushed Debbie’s head with her foot. “Get the fuck up here, Ocean.”

Debbie rolled over onto her stomach and crawled up between the other two women. Daphne pressed against her from behind, kissing her neck and finally letting her hands explore what she’d only really enjoyed visually to this point. Lou hooked one leg over Debbie’s hip, stroking the inside of Daphne’s calf with her foot. After all the noise they had just been making, the silence was as loud as a fourth voice in the room, echoing off the walls all around their silent nest on top of the bed.

It was Daphne who broke the silence. She kissed Debbie’s shoulder and dragged the back of her hand up Lou’s chest, settling between her breasts, and then she spoke.

“Okay, ladies. That was fantastic. But why don’t we do a second one, just so we have it? I have some thoughts on how we can take it to the next level.”

“What kind of thoughts?” Lou asked. She sounded intrigued.

Daphne pushed herself up, her arms pushing her breasts together, her hair falling across her face. She grinned wickedly down at them and said just one word.

“Props.”

Debbie and Lou both looked at each other, sensing their second wind was about to hit.


End file.
